Petits drabbles sans queue ni tête
by ringo-chiii
Summary: Voilà quelqus drabbles, comme ça me vient, plus ou moins stupides, sous forme de shinigami's cup, encyclopédie des arrancar, ou simplement écrits...Enjoy! Toutes sortes de couples possibles, mais je préviendrai à chaque début
1. Petites blagues à la Gin, pour Gin

**Premier drabble!**

**Personnages: Gin, Rangiku, Aizen, et possibilité d'y voir Kira.**

**Genre: Humour à la Gin**

**Temps: A l'époque où Aizen & co avaient pas encore trahi la Soul Society, et même avant que Gin ne devienne Taicho (mais il est pas petit, vous savez, comme dans l'épisode où ils aident, avec Aizen, Kira, Renji et Momo à l'académie)  
**

* * *

Là, devant son nez, il y avait Matsumoto-fukutaicho sur le bureau de Gin, lequel remplissait (décorait à sa façon) des papiers. Aizen avait fini, alors il laissa sa tête basculer a arrière, et la tourna vers la droite, pour un peu voir ses nouvelles recrues. Tiens, elle se débrouillait bien, la petite...comment, déjà? Ah oui, Hinamori. Elle était tellement naïve...elle pourrait être utile...

"-Et alors, Aizen-taicho, on s'repose en plein milieu du boulot?

-Oui, Gin, c'est exactement ça.

-Pour faire la sieste, c'pas sur une chaise qu'il faut le faire! reprit le fukutaicho."

Il le sentait venir gros comme une maison, Gin allait lui lancer une vanne. Alors vite, il trouva une jolie ré était parfaitement innocente, bien entendue, c'était une blague à la Gin lancée à Gin.

"Il y a bien certaines choses qui se font habituellement dans un lit, et que tu fais à même le sol ou sur un canapé, toi."

Pourquoi Rangiku avait-elle viré aussi rose que son foulard?

* * *

**Vous l'interprétez comme vous voulez XD!**

_{La pomme Ringo}_


	2. Encyclopédie des arrancar 1

**Personnages: Gin (oui, encore...), Ulquiorra  
**

**Genre: Encyclopédie des Arrancar  
**

**Temps et lieu: A Las Noches**

**+:****Je l'avais déjà posté sur fanfic-fr  
**

**

* * *

**

"-Salut! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des...

- Anticorps qui permettent de se défendre contre les bactéries...quoi?

-Szayel, c'est MON émission, donc, dehors! dit fermement Gin.

Bubble-gum partit en baissant la tête.

-Donc, on va parler des maladies. Chez les arrancar, bien qu'ils aient un hierro, ultra-résistant, rien ne les empêche de tomber malades. Les shinigami non plus d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui on a été exempté de thé parce qu'Aizen a chopé un rhume en se baladant dans le désert...Hé Ulquiorra! Viens par là!

Le brun ramena ses (jolies) fesses.

-Pourquoi?"

Il avait demandé "pourquoi" pour 2 raisons:

1-Pourquoi il lui demandait de venir.

2-Pourquoi son sourire s'élargissait autant?

"-En fait, je m'inquiète!

-Je ne le répèterai pas: pourquoi?

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Je te trouve un peu...pâle."

* * *

Gin est trop protecteur envers les arrancar !!

_{La Pomme Ringo}_


	3. Malentendu

**Personnages: Rukia, Rangiku, Inoue, et Hanatarô sous-entendu**

**Couple: Y a pas  
**

**Genre: Malentendu**

**Temps et lieu: Un peu avant qu'Inoue se fasse enlever par les arrancar, chez elle.**

**+: Déjà posté sur fanfic-fr**

**Et: Lisez-le jusqu'au bout!!**

**

* * *

**

Dans la chambre d'Inoue, trois femmes étaient en pleine conversation, justement très féminine. Rukia allait parler de garçons, et ça intéressait les deux autres.

"-Alors, Kuchiki-san, raconte-nous! s'impatienta Inoue.

-Oh lala...ça me gêne un peu...

-Sois pas timide! D'abord, avec qui c'était! demanda Rangiku.

- Hanatarou Yamada...

-Quoi? s'étonna Orihime. Elle ne connaissait que de vue le jeune médecin, et ne comprenait pas ce que Rukia lui trouvait...

-Et Ichigo, alors?

La remarque fit rougir la brune, et fit sursauter Inoue. Y a quelque chose entre Rukia et Ichigo ?!!!

-M'enfin, Ichigo il dirige pas ce genre de trucs, quoi...

-Ah non? Je croyais qu'il s'y connaissait...M'enfin oui, il semble assez prude, le p'tit gamin! rigola Rangiku.

-Alors il m'a demandé de soulever mon kimono...reprit la brune. Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il allait être doux avec moi, et que je ne souffrirais pas, et que je devais l'arrêter si jamais il me faisait souffrir...

-Oh!

-Après, je l'ai senti pénétrer en moi.

-Roooooh!

-Et ce liquide chaud, là...j'ai pas vraiment aimé, mais bon...

-Oh mon Dieu!

-Puis il l'a sorti de moi. J'étais encore toute secouée et dans les vapes!

-Alors, bilan? demanda Rangiku.

-Plus JAMAIS de piqûre.

* * *

C'est parti d'un malentendu dans mon bahut x)

**Voilà, j'ai plus d'idées, alors s'il-vous-plait, donnez moi un couple et un mot qui puissent me donner de l'inspiration...**

_{La Pomme Ringo}_


	4. Fraise des bois

**Personnages: Rukia, Renji (et implicitement Ichigo)**

**Couple: RukiaxRenji ou RukiaxIchigo.  
**

**Genre: Renji, Rukia et fraise (thème donné par Hiyoru)  
**

**Temps: Juste avant que Renji et Rukia ne rejoignent la compagnie au Hueco Mundo.**

**+: Bon sang! Je n'excuse pas mon retard! Enfin, si! Il fallait que je m'occupe de mes cosplay, de Mang'Azur à Japan Expo (ça fait 2 cosplay) et je n'ai pas trop pu aller sur le net...Bref.**

**Et:** **Il est tellement long que ça fait plus du tout un drabble x)** **Et c'était mon premier RenjixRukia.** **J'en suis assez fière.**

* * *

Ca leur arrivait parfois, de retourner dans des endroits qui avaient marqué leur enfance. Par exemple, ils aimaient se rendre à Inazuri, achetaient des pastèques au marchand que Rukia avait sauvagement piétiné (D'ailleurs, c'était bien qu'il ait une mémoire de poisson, ce marchand, il ne se souvenait même pas de Rukia ni Renji), allaient au lac du 68ème district, où ils avaient trouvé une fois un petit chien...

Ce jour-là, ils étaient venus dans un petit bois. Il se situait près de la forêt 52ème district, pas grand monde y venait.

Dans ce petit bois, se trouvaient des fraises des bois. Délicieuses, les petites fraises. C'avait été la première indigestion de Renji, et la première nuit blanche de Rukia qui avait dû veiller sur lui toute la nuit.

La petite brune se pencha, et décrocha un petit fruit rouge, qu'elle plaça avec une petite dizaine d'autres dans un mouchoir.

Elle s'assit contre un arbre pour en manger, bientôt rejointe par Renji.

Elle observa le ciel, entre les feuilles. Peut-être que c'était la derniere fois qu'ils le voyaient. Elle avait voulu passer ici, avant d'aller au Hueco Mundo. Sa fierté lui disait qu'ils gagneraient sûrement cette guerre, mais au fond de son coeur, elle en doutait. Elle ne maitrisait pas le bankai...

En soupirant, elle prit une fraise posée sur ses jambes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, vit la fraise, et referma sa bouche. Elle observa le fruit.

Une fraise. Fraise-Ichigo. Et une fraise tellement rouge, qu'elle ressemblait aux cheveux de Renji.

Fraise-Ichigo-Renji.

Et s'ils sortaient vainqueurs de cette guerre, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait faire avec les garçons? Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester juste une amie avec les deux.

Amie d'enfance, amie de...pas longtemps...

Amie de pas longtemps, amie d'enfance.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi s'embêter? Elle enfourna dans sa bouche la fraise. Rouge comme Renji. Fraise comme Ichigo.

* * *

**Désolée, avec ton thème, c'était dur de ne pas mettre un petit IchiRuki...Je suis désolée! J'espère que ça te convient quand même?**

**PolkaScience, je veux bien faire ton thème, mais en cette saison, j'y arriverais pas très bien, tu veux bien m'en donner un autre?**

**J'accepte tous les thèmes, au fait...  
**

_{La pomme Ringo}_


End file.
